Think About It
by sunrisesong15
Summary: When Torrie has been attacked by Viscera one two many times, who do you think will come to her rescue?
1. The Begining

Think About It

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

"Oh, Torrie!" a scary voice shouted from the halls. John Cena looked up just in time to see the defenseless Torrie Wilson running from the demon, Viscera. John Cena shook his head. "Why does he do that to her?" he asked his best friend, Eddie Gurerro. Eddie shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he just likes to torture her," he replied. John nodded. That was true. Viscera was known for using his size as an advantage for tormenting people. John looked at the door. Anger and annoyance surged throughout him. His fist clenched and jaw tightened. Torrie didn't deserve this. She was his friend. He had even saved her from Rene Dupree before. John had to help her. As he started to stomp out of the room, Eddie grabbed his arm. "Holmes, come back to the real world. You can't go out there. Viscera will kill you," he said. John looked his friend in the eye. "Someone has to help Torrie. I will not let him touch her," he replied. Eddie got a wide grin. "You like her, don't you?" he inquired. Before he could answer, they heard a high-pitched scream from the hallway. John glanced back at his friend and ran. When he got out there he saw Torrie cowering in the corner and Viscera getting closer by the second.

"Back off, Viscera," a voice shouted. Viscera turned just in time to receive a knockout punch. He fell to the ground dizzily. From the corner, Torrie removed her shaky hands from her eyes. She looked up at John. He smiled down at her and asked," Are you okay?" Torrie nodded, and then winced. John looked over to look at her face. Torrie had a large black eye and a few bruises on her wrists. She was still trembling. Gently, John picked up the shaking girl and started to carry her to the EMT's office. Torrie leaned her head on him. 'He's so sweet,' she thought,' and cute,' Torrie became confused by her own thoughts. Then John carefully set her on a bed in the EMT's office. As John started to leave, Torrie grabbed his hand quickly. "Please, don't go," she whispered weakly.

Later that night, Torrie woke up in a daze. John was still there, holding her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Torrie smiled. "Fine, thanks to you," she whispered softly. John shrugged. "I'm just glad you are okay," he said. An EMT official walked in. He said," Miss Wilson, you may go home now." Torrie swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she shook a little, the EMT replied," She may need a little help. Mr. Cena, do you think you can get her home?" John nodded. "Can you walk?" he asked Torrie. "I think so," she replied. She stood only to find that she was completely off-balance. She started to fall backwards. Quickly, John caught her. As she was put back on the bed, she thought, 'What is this weird feeling? Do I like John John Cena?' She shook the thought out of her mind. "What was that?" John asked. Torrie broke from her trance, realizing that she had actually shaken her head. "Uhhh…. nothing. Just thinking," she replied. "About what?" he asked. 'You, you idiot. What else?' she thought. Torrie became shocked by her own thoughts. 'What am I thinking? John doesn't like me that way,' she thought. "Nothing," she finally answered John.

"How about we wait to leave until you can at least walk," John said. Torrie smiled. 'She has a great smile. Is Eddie right?' he asked himself, remembering his friend's question from earlier. He looked over at Torrie. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Let's go," he finally said, extending his hand to her. She gratefully excepted it and was able to walk perfectly. As they drove home, Torrie just stared out the window, deep in thought. John looked at her and wondered what she was thinking about. Then they got to Torrie's house, where she lived with her best friend, Lita. Torrie was halfway out of the car when John grabbed her hand. "Torrie, do you think that….." he stuttered, "you would want to go out sometime?" Torrie smiled happily. "Yeah, I'd like that," she replied. John grinned and watched her walk away.

Torrie walked into her house in a great mood. She closed the door behind her and leaned dreamily against it. "Ahhh, I know that look," said a voice from the couch. Torrie broke from her trance, startled, to find her best friend, Lita. "What guy is it this time, Torrie Wilson?" she asked. Torrie smiled sweetly. Hardly able to get it out, she replied, "John Cena." Lita's eyes went wide. "John Cena! He saved you from Viscera and now you are totally head over heels for him?" she said. Torrie shook her head. "Lita, the only thing for sure is that like John Cena," she said.


	2. Another Smackdown

Think About It

Chapter 2:

Another Smackdown

Laughing, Torrie and Lita entered the Smackdown arena for a normal day of work. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Torrie's wrist. To her horror, Lita saw her best friend flung harshly into a wall. It was Viscera. He grinned. He came towards Lita and said, "Get, John, Cena! I want a match!" Lita shrunk back. She was scared, scared for both herself and Torrie, who was still lying unconscious on the floor. She began to run, looking for John.

John had just gotten into his dressing room. He was greeted by Eddie. "Hey holmes, how's Torrie?" he asked. John smiled. "She's fine," he replied. Eddie eyed him. "You asked her out didn't you?" he implied. John's mouth dropped open. "What! How do you know these things?" asked John. Eddie shrugged. "You're easy to read," he said. Just then they heard a shout from the hallway. Lita ran into the room, her fiery red hair flowing around her face. She was in a panic. Lita grabbed John's arm and nearly fell over. Her face was very pale, as if something had nearly scared her to death. Lita took a deep breath and said, "Torrie! Viscera has Torrie. He wants a match, John. Please help her!" She looked like she was going to pass out. Eddie kneeled beside John. "I'll take care of Lita. Go help Torrie," he said. John smiled and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, back with Torrie, she was just barely conscious again when Viscera grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Torrie tried to scream, but her voice was gone. "Viscera," a voice shouted. Torrie's head turned. "John," she whispered faintly. "Put her down, Viscera," John continued. Slowly, Viscera lowered Torrie down, still holding on to her arm. "Let go," John said. Rudely, Viscera shoved Torrie forward. She stumbled into John's arms. "Go see how Lita"s doing. I'll take care of Viscera," he whispered. Torrie grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she replied stubbornly. Suddenly Eric Bishoff intervened. "Hold on you guys," said he, placing himself between the two. "I have a brilliant idea," he exclaimed, "How about whoever loses this match has to leave, forever?" John's jaw tightened. "Done," he replied. Torrie gasped.

"He'll be fine, Torrie," said Lita, trying to comfort her best friend, who was pacing. "He's gotten out of bigger messes before," she continued. John's match was only moments away. Torrie was worried out of her mind. John's song began to play. Torrie sat down and put her hands over her eyes. She heard the bell as the match began. Torrie uncovered her eyes a little, just so she can see Lita. Lita, who was staring at the television intently, winced. Torrie took in a sharp breath. Just then, Lita's mouth dropped. She quickly grabbed Torrie's hands off her face. An announcer said, "And Viscera practically unconscious from that F.U." "1, 2, 3, and the winner is, by pinfall, John Cena!" said the announcer woman. Torrie jumped, screaming with joy. John left the ring and a moment later, was with Torrie. She ran for him and hugged him tightly. Suddenly Torrie's lips touched his softly. John smiled. Torrie looked up at him and smiled right back.


	3. Think About It

Think About It

Chapter 3:

Think About It

"You hang up, no you, you," Torrie was saying into the phone. Lita rolled her eyes. John and Torrie were in love and everyone knew it. Lita took the phone out of her friend's hand. "John, you guys are going to see each other any minute. Bye-bye," she said as she hung up the phone. Torrie pouted. "Okay, you guys officially make me sick," Lita said. "Well, Lita, as I recall you were exactly the same with Matt," Torrie replied. They both burst out laughing.

Suddenly, hands went over Torrie's eyes. "Guess who?" John whispered. He then whispered something to Torrie. As he walked away, Lita turned her head, questioningly. Torrie had a big smile on her face. "I think he's going to propose," she whispered to Lita. Lita smiled, but not a real smile. One of those smiles that someone gives you when they think something is wrong.

Flashback:

"Lita, I want to ask you something," Matt said to her, "But now's not the right time." Lita smiled, happy to see him again. She thought she knew what he wanted to ask her.

Later that night (not the end of flashback)

"Lita, remember I wanted to ask you something," Matt said to her. Lita smiled. 'This is it,' she thought. "How could you? Lita, we could have been together," Matt said, as a look of horror washed over her face. "Instead you came back. You care about your career more than me! Lita, we're over!"

End Flashback

Lita cringed at the last part of the flashback. She sat down unsteadily, a tear running down her cheek. 'That can't happen to Torrie,' she thought. She was breathing hard. 'Maybe John isn't Matt. Maybe he will do exactly what she thinks,' she thought. Then she saw Eddie walk by. "Eddie, I have to talk to you," she said.

"Torrie!" John shouted from the ring. From the locker room, Torrie stood up and walked out of the room. Suddenly a hand came down on Lita's shoulder. Seeing it was only Eddie, she put her hand on top of his and continued to stare at the television. "Do you think John really is going to hurt her?" She asked Eddie. Eddie looked at her. "No," he said.

Back in the ring, John said, "Torrie, I love you," taking her hand he continued. He got down on one knee and fumbled with something in his pocket. Lita and Eddie held their breathes. "Marry me?" John finally finished. A look of excitement flashed across Torrie's face. Lita sighed with relief. 'Happy endings, at last,' she thought.


	4. Not Over Yet

Think About It

Chapter 4:

Not Over Yet

Suddenly demoness music started to play. Torrie shrunk back. "Viscera," she whispered. Viscera came out, dragging the fiery red-head behind him. Torrie gasped. Not knowing exactly what to do, John glared at Viscera. "What do you want? You are supposed to be gone!" John snapped at him. Viscera laughed manically. "I just wanted to leave a legacy," he replied. Roughly, he pushed Lita forward. She stumbled and fell to her knees. When she got up, Viscera hit her. Torrie covered her own mouth to conceal her scream. She began to run but John stopped her. Just then Eddie ran out and grabbed Lita by the arm. Before Viscera knew it, Lita was standing in the ring next to her friends. Torrie hugged her best friend, so happy she was okay. A large bruise was forming around Lita's eye. She started to sink. Torrie steadied her. Eddie rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, what was it, Holmes. What, your plan couldn't work without me being unconscious?" he mocked. Suddenly Torrie ran forward. Before any one could stop her she was right in front of Viscera. She kicked him as hard as she could and then punched him in the nose when he fell to his knees.

John and Eddie just stared, mouths hanging open. Torrie single-handedly had taken down Viscera. He stumbled a little, trying to get to his feet, but Torrie hit him again. "I have had enough of you," Torrie yelled at him. "You have attacked me one too many times. You have attacked my fiancé. And now you attack my friends! Stop it, you over-sized idiot!" she continued. Lita covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Viscera finally stood up, but this time Torrie didn't hit him again. As he took a step toward her, Torrie did not move. She was not afraid. It was then that Lita knew why. 'Torrie called Kane,' she thought. Suddenly flames came up from the outside of the entryway. Torrie and Lita both grinned. Kane came towards Viscera. He choke-slammed Viscera through a table. "Viscera," Lita said. "You forgot that detail when you took me as a hostage, didn't you?" she continued pointing at Kane. Kane turned towards the rest of them. "So, when's the wedding?" he asked. Torrie looked back at John. "Soon," she replied. Viscera got up. He said, "This is not over. I will have my revenge!"

The group looked at each other.


End file.
